Por causa de você
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Porque o Snape tem que necessariamente melhorar quando esta junto com a Hermione? Porque ele não pode continuar igual ou piorar? Songfic SSHG sem final feliz.


Por Causa de Você

( intérprete Kelly Key),

por Sarah Snape

NA: Fazia tempo que eu planejava escrever algo com essa musica. Ela é meio dramática assim como a fic que mostra uma visão diferenciada dos relacionamentos SS/HG que lemos nas fics em geral. Porque o Snape tem que necessariamente melhorar quando esta junto com a Hermione? Porque ele não pode continuar igual ou piorar? Dedico esta songfic às amigas Andy GB, Anninha Snape, Aline Snape, Sheyla Snape e Regine Manzato. E em especial agradeço a HermioneJaneGranger pela idéia de continuar a fic "Namoradinha de um amigo meu" pois creio que ela se apaixonou pelo Karkaroff da fic (não achei outra explicação para o fato).

Por causa de você

Era uma noite fria. Hermione Granger estava senda um bar trouxa em Londres, bebericando um drink enquanto remoia seu passado. Ela bem sabia que não adiantava chorar sobre o leite derramado. O que estava feito, estava feito e não era mais possível refazer o passado. A moça sorriu tristemente enquanto olhava o bar ao redor. Tudo parecia caindo aos pedaços, tudo era imundo e decadente. Terrível, obscuro, comum e pior, tétrico... Mas claro aquele lugar fora uma escolha de Severo. Hermione cogitou consigo mesmo que as escolhas sempre eram feitas por Severo, sempre. Esse era um dos pilares do relacionamento deles. Se quisesse estar com Severo Snape jamais deveria questionar as atitudes dele. Não era, de maneira nenhuma prudente fazer isso. Conhecia muito bem a ira de seu amado. Não precisava mais de desentendimentos e brigas, numa vida já tão desgastada pelas opiniões de terceiros. Tudo o que Hermione mais queria era poder continuar ao lado dele, amando-o como acreditava que ele merecia ser amado. Um dia ele ainda iria conseguir externar seus sentimentos. Algum dia conseguiria demonstrar todo o amor que sentia por ela. Esta era a crença de Hermione e por ela a moça lutava dia a dia.

_Por causa de você _

_Não uso mais batom _

_Rasguei meu short curto _

_Diminui meu tom_

Severo Snape não tardou a chegar. Ele continuava com aquele aspecto sombrio que sempre o caracterizava. Hermione já o conhecia tanto que sabia que ele estava bravio com alguma coisa.

- Demorou. – disse ela, olhando no relógio, e logo mirando o homem que sentara a sua frente.

- Ora, pare de reclamar Hermione. – retrucou ele enquanto fazia um pedido uma bebida.- Eu mal cheguei e você já esta reclamando?

- Desculpe. – disse ela baixando os olhos.

Snape olhava para ela com uma espécie de admiração bizarra nos olhos. Às vezes o encantava como alguém tão inteligente pudera mudar tanto por causa dele. E o pior era que Hermione Granger estava positivamente segura de estar agindo de maneira correta.

Hermione continuava de olhos baixos. Não queria que Severo se zangasse com ela ainda no inicio da conversa. Iria, como sempre esperar que ele falasse para olha-lo novamente.

- Acho que você me deve uma explicação, Hermione. – o tom era frio, distante, levemente ameaçador. A moça tremeu levemente, o que deixou o homem extremamente satisfeito.

- Eu? – ela ergueu o rosto na direção dele, com uma incógnita estampada.

- Vi você conversando com Potter ontem, na Ordem da Fênix.

Hermione pareceu embaraçada. Era verdade que falara com Harry, mas esperava que Severo não tivesse visto isso.

- Pensei – continuou ele, friamente - que houvéssemos combinado que você não iria mais se relacionar com o Potter e nem com nenhum dos Weasley.

- Sim, Severo, mas eu não...- ela tentava justificar. Sabia que Severo iria ficar uma fera se soubesse que ela andara conversando com Harry.

_Troquei os meus amigos _

_Por alguém que só me arrasa _

_Por causa de você _

_Não posso mais entrar em casa _

- Já disse que não quero você com o Potter, não falei? – ele estava calmo e Hermione tinha medo daquela calma. Era como uma tempestade, uma tempestade terrível que estava se aproximando.

- Severo você tem que entender que enquanto eu morar na Ordem, terei que conviver com eles. – Hermione falou isso rapidamente, buscando fazer nenhuma interrupção para que Severo não pudesse interrompê-la. Se ele fizesse isso, sabia que perderia a coragem de falar. As palavras de Severo lhe impunham medo. Não exatamente as palavras, mas sim, a forma com que elas eram pronunciadas.

- Vá morar com seus pais. –ele era incisivo.

- Meus pais me expulsaram quando descobriram quem você era realmente. – ela murmurou e baixou os olhos.

- Seus pais trouxas... –ele desdenhou - os trouxas nunca entendem a vida bruxa, com suas guerras e nuances. Você não concorda, Hermione? – ele quis saber, com um brilho tétrico nos olhos. Adorava falar mal dos trouxas, sabia que a machucava fazendo isso, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Concordo.- ela falou baixinho, sem se atrever a levantar a cabeça.

- Quero que você saia da casa da Ordem. – ele ordenou.- Você sairá de lá?

- Não tenho para onde ir. – ela falou, novamente erguendo o rosto.

- Irá para a casa que era de minha mãe. – ele anunciou sorrindo friamente - é grande, espaçosa, temos elfos.. Você ficará muito bem instalada lá.

- Severo, você sabe que eu... – Hermione tentava esboçar alguma reação. Em seu intimo ainda relutava em aceitar aquela dominação tácita.

- Quero que você vá para a casa de minha mãe, Hermione! – falou levantando-se e puxando-a por um braço.

- Sim, Severo!

_Por causa de você _

_Perdi minha liberdade _

_Te entreguei minha vida _

_Só fiz tua vontade _

Hermione odiava aquela casa. Odiava aquele lugar, com exaltações ao passado bruxo grandioso. Estava sempre sozinha lá. Amigos, os perdera por causa de Severo, seus pais não a consideravam mais filha desde que souberam que Severo era um Comensal da Morte responsável, fosse direta, fosse indiretamente pela morte de muitos trouxas. Caminhava por aquela casa enorme e gélida, lendo muito, estava solitária. Severo dera ordem aos elfos que a agradassem e fizessem tudo o que ela queria, mas mesmo assim estava insatisfeita. Porque Severo tinha que ser tão intransigente? Ela podia estar na casa da Ordem com companhia ao invés de estar ali naquela casa gélida. Mas Severo quis assim. De mais a mais, Harry e Rony reagiram de forma terrível quando ela dissera que iria morar na casa de Severo. Naquele instante nem lhe ocorrera que iria morar com Severo. Literalmente. Ele vinha todas as noites para casa, ordenava as atividades dos elfos para o dia seguinte, delimitava o que ela iria fazer, de que maneira, onde e quando iria.

Na verdade ela se sugestiva aos desmandos dele por amá-lo intensamente. As noites com ele era boas.. já tinham sido melhores, mas ainda eram boas... E o amor justificava qualquer atitude dela. Preferia manter-se naquela situação com medo extremo de perder seu grande amor. Fazia todas as vontades de Severo, mesmo não concordando com elas, submetia-se por medo de perdê-lo. Procurava não irritá-lo jamais, ele poderia se zangar e deixar de amá-la.

_Briguei com o mundo _

_Larguei tudo _

_Eu não olhei pra trás _

_E agora vem você _

_Me dizendo _

_Que não quer mais_

Já fazia quase um ano que Hermione estava morando naquela casa e não se acostumava de forma alguma aquelas paredes, com aquele frio que circulava por lá. E agora quanto mais ela tentava ceder, agradar Severo, mas implacável e tirano ele ficava. As vezes, Hermione se arrependia de ter cedido tanto, de ter aberto mão de sua vida apenas para ficar com ele. Será realmente que o amor valia todos os tipos de sacrifício? Sim, valia. Sentir os braços de Severo em torno de seu corpo, abraçando-a, beijando-a. Seu perfume, seu carinho. Mesmo tosco mesmo frio era o carinho que ele conseguia lhe dedicar. E Hermione, realmente percebia que ele estava melhorando, não muito, mas estava melhorando. De qualquer modo, Hermione tentava agradá-lo em tudo, jamais lhe dar o mínino de preocupação, jamais reclamava e fingia que tudo estava bem. Na verdade, não estava. De uma certa forma cordata, Hermione estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Anulara-se de tal forma que nem ela mesma se reconhecia, numa submissão total. Era realmente estranho que alguém como ela, essencialmente racional se deixasse dominar desta maneira. E na verdade Snape se compazia em torná-la totalmente submetida a seus desejos e vontades. Conseguia infundir nela um medo tamanho, que Hermione nem mais cogitava desobedece-lo. Ela não tinha mais opinião, não coordenava mais a sua vida. E tudo isso por amar aquele homem.

Naquela noite, Severo chegou e bateu a porta com força o que não era comum. Hermione ficou apreensiva. Certamente não se tratavam de boas noticias.

_É ou não é pra chorar? _

_É ou não é pra_

_Diz você... _

_É ou não é pra chorar? _

_Quando alguém _

_Não sabe amar _

Ele subiu a escada pisando os degraus com força. Hermione ficou na expectativa, olhando a porta com receio. A porta se abriu e ele entrou. Os olhares dos dois se encontram pelo espelho e ele disse:

- Precisamos conversar.- seu tom era gélido, pareciam que flocos de neve caiam de seus lábios.

- O que fiz, Severo.- perguntou Hermione com certo temor.

- Você não fez nada, Hermione. – falou ele sentando-se na cama. – Eu quem fiz, ou melhor que não fiz.

A moça aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao lado.

- Do que esta falando exatamente, Severo- ela quis saber.

- De nós. – explicitou ele. –Enganei você durante esse tempo que estivemos juntos.

- Como assim, Severo? – ela perguntou perplexa.

- Hermione- ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela e disse- eu enganei você. Nunca senti nada por você. No inicio era mera atração física. Agora nem isso.

Ela parecia perplexa. O que fizera de errado para ele vir lhe falar todas essas coisas, de um instante para outro, sem aviso prévio, nem nada. Justo ela que se sujeitara a tudo apenas para estar junto a seu amado.

- Simplesmente, quero que você pegue suas coisas e vá embora daqui. – continuou ele, gélido aparentemente sem dar nenhuma importância a perplexidade da moça.

Snape ficou esperando uma relação de Hermione, que ainda parecia em estado de choque.

- Severo, me diga o que fiz de errado- ela implorava- sempre fiz o que você quis, sempre quis agrada-lo em tudo, sempre agi da forma que você mandou...

- Talvez tenha sido isso, Hermione.- ele retrucou - Você se tornou muito subserviente, submissa aos meus desejos. Passou a não ter mais opinião própria. – O homem levantou-se e começou a circular pelo quarto - Não nego que no inicio foi divertido. Muito divertido ver alguém como você, uma mulher decidida e inteligente, sendo totalmente manipulada por mim, pelos meus desejos... Sendo levada a agir sempre da forma que mais me agradaria... Não nego que me divirto ainda hoje, sabendo que você esta aqui esperando meus desígnios, sendo meu brinquedinho. – Ele olhava pela janela agora, totalmente alheio as lágrimas derramadas por Hermione- mas como todas as brincadeiras cansam, eu cansei de você.

Agora as lágrimas dela preenchiam o silêncio do quarto.

_É ou não é pra chorar? _

_É ou não é pra _

_Diz você... _

_É ou não é pra chorar? _

_Se coloca _

_Em meu lugar _

- Quero que você vá embora, Hermione.- ele continuou impassível - Cansei de você, dos seus agrados, do seu amor... Já usei você o suficiente, já transformei você naquilo que eu queria.. Agora não quero mais... Vá embora!

Hermione continuava chorando num canto do quarto. Snape aproximou-se dela e com um sorriso irônico disse:

- Você não abriu mão da sua vida para me agradar, não modificou todo o seu jeito de ser para me agradar? Agora vá embora para me agradar, Hermione! Vá!

Naquele instante ele saiu do quarto e antes de fechar a porta ainda disse:

- Quando voltar aqui amanha cedo não quero mais vê-la aqui. Se ainda estiver... – ele deixou a frase incompleta, em forma de concreta ameaça.

Hermione passou a noite toda chorando e se lamentando. Não era realmente possível que ele tivesse falado a verdade. Talvez Severo apenas estivesse sendo levado por uma opinião momentânea, e quando voltasse de manhã se desculparia e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Hermione estava disposta até a esquecer tudo o que ele lhe dissera para que voltassem aos bons termos. Mas a ameaça não verbalizada na ultima frase lhe impusera certo temor. Era melhor ir e depois retornar o contato com ele... mas ir para onde? Não tinha mais amigos, os pais não queriam mais falar com ela. Hermione pela primeira vez sentiu em suas costas o peso de todas as escolhas que fizera. Não que se arrependesse, mas agora, depois de rechaçada pelo homem a quem amava, começou a entender o que fizera por ele.

_O que é o amor? _

_Eu não sei _

_Sinceramente eu já pensei _

_Sinceramente eu não sei _

_Pra que tenho coração? _

Já no trem, Hermione refletia sobre a desgraça que se acometera em sua vida. Ela fizera tudo, lutara com todas as armas pelo amor de Severo, e a única coisa que conseguia concluir é que ele não sabia amar, nem mesmo amava a si próprio, quem dirá amar outra pessoa. Não adiantara dar tudo de si, fazê-lo ser o centro de sua vida, nada o parecia agradar por inteiro, e nem por muito tempo. Inicialmente pensara ser a personalidade ele, mas percebera que ele gostava de ser assim, frio e esquivo. Embora ele tivesse dito que ela era um brinquedinho, ela tinha certeza de que ele não fala a verdade. Severo Snape somente queria se proteger do amor, da afeição; ele só conhecia sentimentos ruins.

Mas mesmo que a parte racional de Hermione tentasse desesperadamente buscar justificativas para o que ocorrera a verdade era uma só: Snape apenas brincara com seus sentimentos... Justo com ela que tudo fizera para torna-lo feliz.

Será que o amor é isso? Um eterno sofrimento? Daquele instante em diante Hermione decidiu que iria amar a si mesma em primeiro lugar e depois, se sobrasse espaço pensaria nos demais... Mas só se sobrasse espaço em seu coração.

_O que é o amor? _

_Eu não sei _

_Sinceramente eu já pensei _

_Sinceramente eu não sei _

_Pra que tenho coração? _

FIM


End file.
